


I felt it shelter to speak to you

by posm_24 (posm24)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Relaxing, Short, sleepy, soft, they're repairing their friendship, willamity if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posm24/pseuds/posm_24
Summary: Quote by Emily Dickinson, in a letter written to a friend.Based on @omychan01 ‘s drawing of Amity and Willow on Instagram. Please check out their art!
Kudos: 10





	I felt it shelter to speak to you

**Author's Note:**

> i love these gals and their friendship needs to be talked about more !!

Amity laid her head onto Willow’s lap, nestling herself in the comfortable cotton of her green dress, starting to fall asleep.

Willow began to braid little cherry blossoms in her hair, weaving them between strands of green locks, working gently on top of her resting head.

A soft breeze blows through, tickling their faces, and taking away some of the petals with it.

The girl makes a quiet wish for this moment to never fade.

The other wishes for more moments like this.

It’s a quiet and peaceful interaction that reminds them of when they were little. Healing from that has been a process, but it’s good to have each other again.

It feels familiar, to be laying together, relaxed, with no outside expectations or worries. 

They could get used to these days.

**Author's Note:**

> been writing very self indulgent stuff lately. might be posting a lot more owl house stuff so yeah :) anyways comments kudos are always appreciated and thanks for reading !!


End file.
